


If

by mcicioni



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni
Summary: Vin has a few thoughts just before he and the others are forced out of the village.





	If

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/gifts).



> John Sturges' _The Magnificent Seven_ has been a significant part of my life since I first saw it in 1960. Yet I have never been able to write anything based on it.  
> This is a tiny thank-you present for Sindarina, who has written so many wonderful stories about these seven gunfighters, especially Chris and Vin.

"Didn't want you to think you were the only sucker in town." 

But I did want you to know - if you hadn't already worked it out - that if things hadn't gone differently - if Sotero and his friends hadn't betrayed us - and if we both had come out of this alive at the end - if you had decided to stick around here - if you had tried to start a different line of work, get some land, settle down - I'd have been right there beside you. As a friend. A partner. As whatever you'd have wanted me to be.

_If_ , brother. If.


End file.
